My Old Notebook: Legend of Zelda WTF Edition
by atomicmonkey1122
Summary: What will happen when Link plans a romantic getaway with Zelda? What will happen when our favorite characters get injured randomly and for no reason? What will happen when one of them leaves fro THREE YEARS? What will happen when they're on... Total Drama Island? Whaa? Find out here!


_** My Old Notebook- The Legend of Zelda: WTF Edition**_

_**This is from a notebook I found a couple years ago… **_

_**(Bold)= present me's comments. **__Italics: actions_

_**Warning: very OOC, and a bit of an abusive relationship? I have no idea I was like 10 when I wrote this. The chapters make no sense, I wrote only in script form, and I made no changes to spelling or grammar. I also should add that I wrote this before I played anything other than Twilight Princess, so I made many assumptions based on that, along with Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Enjooooy!**_

CHAPTER 1

Zelda: Link, I have something very important But we have to wait untill Twilight.

Link: Ok me too Do you want to go with me to The luxurious Ordon Hotel? two king beds a hottub a pool, movies theater a kitchen and room service all in one room.

Z_**(elda): **_how much will it cost you.

L_**(ink): **_more than a thousand.

Z_**(elda):**_ Oh I could help you

L_**(ink): **_thanks

Z_**(elda): **__(pin link down)_

_L__**(ink):**_ Ohh what was that for!? Some girls have a strong side that wasn't it! L_**(ink): **_Uh

Z_**(elda**_): _(help up against tree) _Hmmmm wake me up at twilight

_** I assume there's some sort of time transition here… Who even knows how my brain worked back then?**_

L_**(ink): **_hm grrr stay down. Z_**(elda): uhg Link?**_

L(_**ink): **_I said stay down

AL G_**(anondorf): **__(jump out) _Link we meet again I wont have to hurt you if you just let me take your goody, goody girlfriend. _**I have no idea who AL is supposed to be…**_

L_**(ink): **_She is not goody good and is not my girlfriend!

Z(_**elda): **_L-Link but I-

W: well then we'll have to do it the HARD way. _**Not sure who this is either. In the AL G part mentioned earlier, it looks like a w was erased here, so I'm going to go ahead and assume W is Ganondorf. **_

Z_**(elda): **_Don't link

L_**(ink): **__(think)(__**ing): **__for me or her…. Her _Ahhh ha ha

Z_**(elda): **_oh I have to help him Link

L_**(ink): **_What Z_**(elda): **_Sword! Hurry! L_**(ink): **_Umm Ah Zelda!

W_**(Ganondorf): **_hey

AL: your gonna die you and her.

Z_**(elda): **_no! _(slice sword.)_

_W__**(Ganondorf): **_oh yes (_hack!_

_Z__**(elda): **_oh L_**(ink): **_gasp princess. How- Ganondorf? _sigh _you'll be safe with me _(dream) _Link you saved me! (_hug, cry) L__**(ink): **_time to go to Ordon hotel

Z_**(elda): **_ok Link your mine dont ever change you are the only one who can save me

_L__**(ink): **_I will can I carry you there? Z(_**elda): **_why

L_**(ink): **_It's far. over Princess I will always be yours ugh now to go to Ordon Hotel.

* * *

_hour later_

* * *

only half way down cant stay much longer. Ohh

* * *

Princess If you can hear me were almost there.

* * *

Ok were here

2 reservations, link.

G_**(probably guard or guy or something… basically the concierge): **_ok

L(_**ink): **_122, 813, 412 ah 866 were here _put down __**Zelda… worst hotel organization ever**_

Prologue _**(Why isn't it at the beginning?)**_

_**Warning: contains an OOC Zelda being abusive**_

L_**(ink): **_Ha Im gonna jump Dead man's cave.

Z(_**elda): **_the time will come he will fall upon me here

go ahh rah _**(I assume this was supposed to be meant for Link to say.)**_

_**Z(elda): **_hm oof get off of me! Ugh well!

L(_**ink): **_wat

Z(_**elda): **_get up! (_grab neck) _

your the craziest person I know_ (__**Might wanna reevaluate yourself, sister...)**_

_**L(ink): **__look back_

_Z(__**elda): **__slap __**(It begins… This is probably the worst part of this story.)**_

_L(__**ink): **_hey whats that for

Z_**(elda): **_Pay attention!

L(_**ink): **_kk

Z_**(elda): **_Ugh crazy _smacks step on foot. _

L(_**ink): **_Mm ow

Z_**(elda): **_Don't do that Again!

Crack

(Z: fall on face) _**(This part was partially erased but I could still read it.)**_

Ahhh I hate you

(Z: ohhf L: Ahh oh Z: oh get off me!)

Get up!

L(_**ink): **_oh

Z_**(elda): **__kick knee punch _I hate you

_**I'm glad that's over… I don't know if I can take much more script-dialogue. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I took all of Zelda's bad-ass-ness, turned all of it into abusiveness, then made her an out of character crybaby. What was wrong with me…..?**_

_**Be prepared… the next chapter had a Total Drama island crossover. **_

_**So this is my first- ever story that I've ever posted here… Not because it's my best work but because it is my worst. Or rather, ONE of the worst… the Sonic one was much worse. It'll come next. I recently found an old (2008)notebook that had a couple of REALLY bad stories. One was Sonic related, (with Chowder thrown in) one was Legend of Zelda related, one was The Mighty B related, and a couple were just bad in general. I'm half tempted to post them and see how many people take them seriously. So I will post each of the terrible stories separately, all under the title "My Old Notebook" This one was the Zelda one because I think it has the least chance of being taken seriously. It will be multiple chapters because the notebook had chapters and why not? Hope you enjoyed this wonderful mess of a story!**_


End file.
